I manadh uin auth: The Doom of Battle
by Mystic Shade
Summary: There are many untold aspects of the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King in the movies. Here are the deep thoughts, speech, and actions of that of which was untold as I percept them. Here, there is room for my imagination, and changes are made.
1. Default Chapter

The Doom of Battle  
  
Chapter one Authoress: The inspiration of this story came to me by the movie, "The Return of the King" I cried like four or five times during it...that movie is so touching... I am sorry if my elvish grammar is not correct...I do not have the time to go and learn Sindarian Grammar...the only thing I have is a translator. Oh...and this fanfic will NOT be extremely accurate to either the book or the movie...so don't you complain.  
  
3/21/04: Correction...it has been a while since I started this fan fiction, and now I finally get back to working on it.  
  
~*~  
  
Darkness fell upon Rohan; home of the Horse Lords, for the shadows of Mordor began to extend its clutches over Middle-Earth. The Dark Lord Sauron had bred an army of orcs; filthy, vile creatures, with the mind to destroy any and all good on this world. Through this dark eve, an elf, clod in a gray cloak, stood silently at the head of the once great fortress of Helms Deep and peered out into the shadows, bright eyes scouring the dead fields of battle. His heart was filled with sadness, he had fought...yes, fought the armies of Mordor...but it would be only the first in a line of great battles coming. Already, he had seen too many die in Rohan, even the combined forces of Men and Elves could not hold out at the never-ending harassment of the Orc armies.  
  
He saw the moon, a silver crescent, giving light through the darkness...a single ray of hope that would resist all shadow, yet this sight made him grow bitter, only if life was as simple as the celestial masses. Only if the light could always stay strong even when faced with the dark! Before, he had been mistaken when he said that there was no hope left, but even now, after he had been proved wrong, in his heart, hope still waned.  
  
"Dúath eria Darkness rises," he called out to the sky, his clear voice ringing out across the plains, "pen buia i ardhon lant. Man lothron nín gwaith caro? Havo a tir sen ardhon gwanno? Without allies, the world will fall...what can my people do? Stand idle and leave this world to die?"  
  
The sky did not answer; it remained deaf to his pleas.  
  
"I can not just stand and watch helpless children, new at holding the sword, slaughtered by our enemy! Where is the pity? Where is the code of honor?"  
  
The sky still remained silent.  
  
Yet others heard his lament...and those that he called his friends ran up the steps that led up to his tower. They respected his ideas, his anger- for they alone understood the real reason for Legolas's shouting, his outrage. They knew that the anguish for the death of a friend still remained close to his heart.  
  
"Do not torment yourself Legolas," the voice of a man whispered from the shadows. "The world was meant to be this way. Do not blame your people...their time is over..."  
  
"Yet we are the first-borns...who were handed the responsibility of taking care of this land," said the elf, Legolas sadly, looking over at the man he knew as Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn looked at his friend with concern, "It is by the will of the Vala that this was to be, Legolas. Elven ships are sailing off to the west, bearing your kind to the havens Grey. Middle-Earth is no longer of your concern."  
  
At these words, Legolas turned, almost in anger, yet at the sight of his friend, his heart softened. "No," he thought, "Aragorn is right to say that. The time of the elves was over...there was nothing I can do to change that. I can not blame my kin for hesitating to sacrifice themselves for the good of men." Yet his heart was still bitter. The thoughts in his mind could not reach his soul...and deep down, he still spited himself and elvenkind.  
  
Something in the horizon caught the elf's attention and he scanned the darkness once again with his keen eyesight. What he saw filled his heart with a cold dread.  
  
An eye loomed in the distance...a fiery chasm that was never blinking. This was the eye of Sauron...the symbol of doom...  
  
"The Eye of the Enemy is moving." 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Authoress: Tis now April 2, 2004, I'm on spring break and I'll actually write! Maybe I'll actually finish a chapter a day! thinks about her family's drive to Fairfax, Virginia tomorrow Ahh HELP ME!!  
  
Later (more exactly, May 28, 2004) Um...I haven't even gotten the first sentence written...wow...eighth grade is almost over.  
  
Even Later (more accurately, Wednesday June 2, 2004, 9:19 PM Eastern Time US)  
  
"There is no life; nor is there death, until one believes it to be true." Queen Arlendae Prestale  
  
Deep clouds hung over the sky, and as the Allied races looked to the heavens, the cursed black clouds slowly devoured the moon and stars. A shadow passed overhead, blacker than any of the dark hazes that so filled the air. It let out a sharp shriek, and then was gone. Yet that simple scream chilled the hearts and souls of those in Rohan...it seemed to devour any hope the soldiers had of victory, of glory, of triumph. Yet one man's heart held true, his faith never breaking. "We are fighting for righteousness; for light! And as long as the company holds true to one another, even the greatest void can not blow out our candle of hope." said he. "Here you are, in the king's company, going to battle for light. What other choice would you consider? Where else would you rather be? In your bedroom coddling your wife while knowing that at any moment, all good could be wiped out? I think not!"  
  
Yes, these were the words of Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, and at these words the men around him felt their hearts unshackled of a heavy burden. "Estel, yes, Estel," murmured an old king by the corner, "The elves have named you rightly. You truly are hope; the hope that holds us together."  
  
"I may be the one to bring hope...yet there are those out of my reach, Theoden..."  
  
"Yes, that young elf friend of yours...he has lost someone dear in the battle I presume?"  
  
"Haldir of Lorien was felled by foul orcs, and to Legolas, Haldir was a dear friend...and it is true that he should gain admiration. At Helms Deep-"  
  
Here Aragorn broke off, seeing a figure emerge from the doorway. "It is all right Estel," the voice that belonged to the Sylvan prince said, "You are not bringing back any memories that would pain me more than I already am. To me, the only away to avenge Haldir is to go to battle once more..."  
  
Aragorn was fully aware that this was pure bluff in order to ease Theoden's feeling of guilt, but he kept his mouth closed and nodded coldly. Theoden relaxed, or seemed to, a bit.  
  
Just then, yells were heard in a room just down the corridor, and the three briskly ran down the hallway, wondering what could be wrong. 


End file.
